Hidden Lion in the Takaba Family
by Elashor
Summary: AU reincarnation SI/OC. Akihito wasn't the only son born to the Takaba family. Join Takaba Akihiro as he navigates the relationships and tribulations that come with living in a city run by the mafia. Read how he tries to balance his second chance at life with the obligations and responsibilities he has as the second son of the Takaba family.
1. Chapter 1

**Viewfinder Fanfic.**

 **This is based off the title found on by Hinnorthel-Duvainthel. Things have been changed to meet authors needs/imagination of characters/plots etc. Etc.**

 **Some aspects from other fandoms have been included as well so if readers stumble across these things just know that they do not belong to me, they belong to the original creators of such brilliance, I am only temporarily borrowing (without asking), so I am able to get my creative ideas onto paper (figuratively) and be able to express myself.**

 **Also, this is my first written piece so please be kind. I normally write prompts for others or oneshots that I never post, so if it's a little rocky you know why.**

 **The warnings will be scattered throughout the work so I will warn you if something particularly graphic will pop up.**

Warnings: Yaoi, Self-insert OC, Bondage, AU, eventual threesome, Violence, Sibling Incest(?).

 _ **POV changes will be indicated when there is a change in the characters POV :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ****OC POV****

Some deity really hated him up there, no, they must _despise_ him to put him in this situation. Not only had he been reborn, but somehow he had gained the attention of that man. Oh, he had tried not to, once he came to terms with his reincarnation and realized where he had ended up he promised that he wouldn't get caught up in all the chaos.

He was Akihito's twin brother, and though he loved the little jerk, he wished that Akihito would get through his thick skull that he could look after himself. He knew that Akihito was going to eventually get them both mixed up in something there was no turning back from, but that was the price he knew he would gladly pay if he gets to stay by his brothers side. He knew he would never stand to be a bystander in the ensuing chaos, so he made plans to make himself as useful to Akihito as he can without throwing away his second chance at life. That was the smartest thing to do in a city run by the mafia.

But of course, when do things work out that easily?

Of course, somehow _he_ had gained _his_ attention.

Of course, being the stubborn bastard _he_ was, _he_ refused to leave him alone.

And of course, _he_ was greedy enough to decide they _both_ belonged to him alone.

* * *

 _Pe_ _rhaps he needed to explain his situation a little better, ne? Ok, here goes..._

When he was reborn into the world, he not only shocked himself but all those involved with his birth.

"A second son?!" Apparently it was a big shock to all involved that his mother was in labour with twins. It was later explained to his parents that he had been hiding behind Akihito in all the scans his mother had up until she went into labour.

Thus he found himself reborn again, as if living for almost 200 years wasn't enough? And breathed a sigh of relief that he was indeed male. He relaxed in the warmth that surrounded him, blocking out the uncomfortable squeeze, the noise, the smells, amongst other feelings he harboured for experiencing his birth.

He found himself placed down onto a soft surface and felt a comfortable heat generating from the left beside him. He slowly tried to turn his head and focus his eyes (newborn eyes aren't what they are cracked up to be, after all) and saw another wrinkly form.

"Takaba Akihito and Takaba Akihiro."

Well, shit. Seems that he was Akihito's twin brother.

The memory that was most prominent in Akihiro's mind wasn't the chaos and intensity of a completely conscious birth, nor was it his years of childhood that passed by slower than the first time, it was trying to keep himself from holding himself back. He had decided on the hour of his birth that he would live his second chance at life to the fullest extent.

And that's what he did.

Turns out that Akihito was the older brother, not that it was a big surprise to anyone, but it took Akihiro a while to figure out why both his parents and his brother were so obsessed with keeping him dressed a certain way or from injuring himself too much. Seems that he had been blessed with a petite and fragile bone structure that he had inherited from his mother and grandmother who Akihito and Akihiro inherited their light-foreign exotic looks from. While Akihito couldn't be described as completely masculine, neither did he have to experience the confusion many had with his gender. People knew that Akihito was male, no questions asked, but when it came to Akihiro, well. They always stumbled over his gender.

Poor Akihiro was blessed with androgynous looks, big almond shaped _Heterochromia Iridis_ eyes, one silver-blue and the other hazel like Akihito's. Skin milky-white, smooth and soft due to his parents and Akihito's efforts over the years and was of a demure height. His hair was longer at the front compared to Akihito's and more silvery-white like their grandmother's - Akihiro truly looked like a foreigner.

With his appearance his grandmother and mother got him into child modelling and the arts. Not that Akihiro had a problem with that at all, he was more of an artistic person in a quieter sense than Akihito who loved to explore the outdoors with his photography. Even though Akihito's photography interests shifted towards exposing extremely dangerous individuals and corrupt politicians; Akihiro ventured into writing, painting and occasional modelling for clothing lines that cater to his appearance.

All in all, you could definitely say that Akihiro was happy with his sheltered, gentle life filled with the love of his family and his passions.

* * *

 ****Akihito's POV ****

Yelping in shock as a towel was suddenly shoved on his head, Akihito looked down at his brother curiously. "What in the world was that for, Hiro-nii?"

He looked at his brother fondly, once again Akihiro was dressed in a cute pair of stockings with shorts and some loose long-sleeved T-shirt which was more appropriate for the cooler weather than what he currently had on.

"Nii-san! You need to make sure you are dressed properly for the weather and dry your hair! You could catch a cold." scolded Akihiro, before pouting and taking his backpack and camera bag before walking further into the house. Akihito chuckled softly before reaching a hand up to rub the towel through his blonde locks and toeing off his shoes and walking off to follow Hiro into their house.

Their parents were shocked at first when Akihiro came to them and informed them that he had purchased a house and was moving out when he was a year out of highschool. But they quickly settled with Akihiro's decision when Akihito informed them that he was moving out to live with his brother as well to keep an eye on him. It was a nice house, a big and open traditional home that was close to Tokyo Central without the noise associated with it. When Akihiro told him how much it cost, Akihito nearly fainted, but did agree that it was very nice and could see himself and his brother settling in well there.

Akihito shook his head slightly to shake himself out of nostalgia and quickly followed after Hiro into the kitchen. His little brother was already preparing him some ginger tea and omurice to eat to warm him up and hold off a cold. His brother really was a mother-hen at times.

"Eat, Nii-san. Then please go take a shower to warm up. You know you can't be walking around in this kind of weather" As Akihito sat down, Hiro came over and took over drying his hair. "or if you are going to insist on running around like you usually do, please take Takashi with you."

Takashi was his little brother's driver, but more like a guard that his parents organised back when Akihiro's fame started to pick up through his modelling back in elementary school. He was now considered part of the family and had sleeping quarters in their house, not that Akihiro complains much but Akihito knows that the overprotectiveness that he and his parents have sometimes chafes at his independence.

Akihito made sure to quickly sip at his tea and begin to eat when Akihiro (Hiro) started to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Hiro-nii. But you know how I don't like to be followed on my stake-outs. It would only hold me back from concentrating on my work when I have to make sure that another person doesn't wreck my set-up."

He smiled as Hiro sighed and nodded. This was an argument that they tend to have after every one of his stake-outs and as much as he loves his brother, he wasn't going to be taking anyone with him when he goes.

As he ate, Akihito observed his little brother. His brother while demure and soft in appearance was never truly helpless. Akihito learned that the hard way when his fights with upper classmates got Hiro involved. Hiro was someone who looked harmless, gentle and soft. While this was generally how Hiro normally is, when riled his brother was fierce and cruel. He, without the families knowledge, had learned some self-defence in between his traditional dance classes, and used this knowledge to put the upper classmen on their assess before anyone could react.

Akihito shivered slightly as he remembered the cruel little smile that spread over his brothers face as he grabbed the upper classmen's hair in his fist. Whatever his little brother whispered into that boys ear still remains a mystery to him, but whatever was said had a lasting impact. Akihiro became even more famous at the school, rumours spread of his aloof, stoic personality and that kept many bullies away from Hiro and Akihito.

Hiro's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Did you get any good shots at least, Nii-san?"

"Sure did, Hiro. Just you wait, that politician will have his face plastered all over the newspapers by tomorrow morning!"

Little did Akihito know was that he had been observed through an adjacent buildings CCTV cameras above the warehouse docks near his stake-out position.

* * *

 ****Asami's POV****

A tall man dressed in an expensive suit stood before a large window, his golden eyes peering down at the city lights as he held a cigarette between his lips. Behind him a man dressed in a similar outfit stood, his face impassive as he reported his findings.

"Asami-sama, about this photographer incident yesterday, they've stopped it with the publishers but it seems that the police are now sniffing around the warehouse." The man informed, "The warehouse guards have been taken to warehouse 5 waiting for your further instructions. What shall we do about it?"

Asami turned to his large desk, eyeing the photograph of the two males. One was grinning at the screen with bright hazel eyes and had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulders, the other male has his lips tilted slightly as if he found the situation amusing, his distinctly unique set of eyes - one silver-blue and the other hazel - slightly narrowed giving him a more mature look despite his petite and delicate appearance. Belying a high intelligence level that Asami knew he would need to keep an eye on. Despite those differences the two males were obviously blood-related and looked around the same age. If Asami was to guess, he would say either a year apart or twins considering the bond they seem to share.

"I'm sure I can persuade them with some pocket change, leave the rest to me." He replied evenly, receiving a bow in response. Once the other male was gone, he turned to the two folders on his desk, one titled Takaba Akihito and another Takaba Akihiro. The similar sounding names made Asami lean more towards the conclusion that the two males were twins more than simply brothers.

As he predicted, Asami looked over the file of Takaba Akihito and read that he was older than the other by three minutes. It also shed light that it was Takaba Akihito that was the photographer out of the two that was causing all the trouble while his younger twin, Takaba Akihiro was a rumoured genius artist and author who was noted to send their driver, Takashi after Akihito when he went on stake-outs. He also noticed that Akihiro was the twin to graduate highschool early and had two college degrees by the time that his older brother Akihito finished highschool.

Asami flipped over to find which two degrees Akihiro graduated with and wasn't surprised to see one of them to be Literature but was very interesting in seeing that Akihiro was also a business analyst. Why, it seems I have a shrewd business-minded younger brother who may pose a bit of a problem than he thought. Asami continued to read over their finances and began to conclude that some "pocket change" wasn't going to settle these two down.

 _Interesting, very interesting_.

"Takaba Akihito has a good viewpoint but if he tries to ruin my image I won't let it go lightly. It seems some punishment is in order..." He murmured, picking up the picture of the twins. "But perhaps a visit to the younger brother is in order first." He had a feeling that it wasn't all Akihito, from what he read about Akihiro wasn't called a genius for nothing so there was a big possibility that the younger twin was helping out discreetly.

Smirking, Asami blew out a cloud of smoke, let the hunt begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **The OC POV is now changed to **Akihiro's POV** as it has been established that the OC is Akihiro.**_

 _ **Also, Akihiro is going to mentioned as Hiro for short so it avoids confusion to the readers**_

* * *

 ****Akihiro's POV****

Akihiro woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen today. Ever since Akihito got home yesterday, Hiro knew that something bad was going to happen due to his brothers "little adventures". Hiro was pulled from his thoughts as Takashi made his way into the room and began opening up the room to let in the sun and the view of the koi pond.

"You know, Takashi, that you don't need to do that every mor-" Hiro broke off with a yawn and reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he felt the air displacing around him as Takashi continued their morning routine.

"I know, Hiro-sama, that you are perfectly capable, but I serve the Takaba household and will complete these duties anyway." Takashi continued to bustle around the room and helped Hiro up before folding up the futon to be stored for the day.

Hiro found himself inside the bathroom with soft orders to wash up before breakfast. Hiro shook his head and disrobed. He knew that Takashi was perfectly happy to putter around the house like some maid, but he couldn't help but insist that Takashi not feel compelled to do so. He was part of their family after all, he didn't want Takashi to overwork himself like his pesky older brother was to do every other month.

As he washed, he knew Takashi was busy finishing up on their breakfast. It took years before Hiro was able to convince Takashi to eat their meals together, but the effort paid off. Now they ate together at nearly every meal and conversed more like friends than master and servant.

Hiro stepped out of the bath and dried off before stepping out of the bathroom to Takashi holding up his outfit for the day. Once dressed, they headed into the kitchen to the small informal dining table where they had the majority of their meals and dug into the traditional Japanese breakfast Takashi favours to cook.

"Hiro-sama, your schedule today is very relaxed, though your manager for X company would like you to drop in your manuscript at your convenience. The art gallery would also like you to meet with the owner today to discuss your next showcase." Takashi read out from his PDA.

Hiro gulped down the last of his rice before looking at Takashi, "Well, seeing as the art gallery is on the way back from X company I would like to drop off the manuscript first then meet with the owner..." He trailed off as he starts to think about what he wanted to do for his next gallery showcase, did he want to go with water colours again or experiment with something else?

Hmm, seems I need to look over my sample designs before deciding on what to tell the gallery.

"If that is your wish, Hiro-sama. We will need you to change into more appropriate clothing for this weather first before we head out." Takashi went to stand and Hiro quickly stood to grab his plates and utensils to assist Takashi with cleaning up.

* * *

 ****Akihito's POV****

Akihito looked in on his brother before he got ready to sneak out to go to the editor's office. He stood silently as he watched his brother curled up in his futon, though strode forward to tuck in his brother again as he noticed that the blanket slipped down Hiro's waist.

As he pulled the blanket up to Hiro's shoulder, his hand brushed his brothers small waist and he found himself tucking the long silver strand behind Hiro's ear. He had to catch himself from touching his brothers hair further and blushed before quickly backpedalling out of his brothers room as quietly as possible.

After quickly throwing on his comfortable pair of jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt, he made his way to the entrance but stopped when he sees Takashi waiting for him with a jacket in hand.

"I know I will not be able to convince you to let me come along, Akihito-sama. But if you could please make sure to take this coat with you, Hiro-sama will be appeased." Takashi handed him the jacket and shoes before bowing and stepping aside. While Akihito is shocked, he blushed and clenched his hand around the jacket before shrugging it on.

"Tell Hiro-nii that I will meet up with him for lunch if his schedule is okay." Takashi nods his head and they both know that regardless of how busy Hiro is, he would always make time to sit down with family for a meal.

Throwing his backpack on and looping his camera bag over a shoulder, Akihito steps outside waving goodbye to Takashi as he steps out the gate and begins to jog down to the train station.

 _Editor won't be able to resist printing these! Big pay check here I come!_

* * *

 ****Asami's POV****

Asami woke up how he usually did every other morning, a phone call from Kirishima indicating that a meeting with him was required. It seems punks will always step out of place. Asami made sure that he was ready to go by 6am for Kirishima was waiting downstairs with the limo.

After seating himself in the limo, Kirishima began to explain todays schedule. "Good morning, Asami-sama. Apologies for the early wake-up call, but I thought these punks would be of interest to you and have sent them to warehouse 5." Asami nodded as he took out a cigarette and waited as Kirishima leaned forward to light it for him as he usually does.

After a deep inhale, golden eyes glanced at Kirishima before shifting to look outside. I wonder what that Takaba Akihito is doing this morning? Will it take long for the editors office to tell him his pictures were blocked? Blinking he was startled out of his thoughts when he catches sight of startling blonde hair running in and out of pedestrians.

He leaned forward and watched as a grin spread over Takaba's face as he ran in and around foot traffic and jumped over obstacles before disappearing down an alley-way. Seems the hunt is on sooner than I thought. Smirk settling over Asami's features, he turned to Kirishima.

"Where are we on the investigation into the Takaba twins?" Kirishima fiddled around on his tablet for a few moments before adjusting his glasses as he began the latest news in his report on the brothers.

"Asami-sama, as you know, the twins are from a wealthy family and that only seems to be increasing its wealth as the youngest Takaba, Akihiro continues in his ventures through the stock market and his own talents as a professional in art and literature. Takaba Akihito is a freelance photographer, and while he does not seem to be making a lot of money out of this endeavour, he seems to also have his brothers luck on the stock market as well."

Asami leaned back and blew out a cloud of smoke. It seems to him that the Takaba twins are not only generous in appearance, but also hold substance in their intelligence as well. Such an enticing package, indeed. Asami was never one to deny himself his base desires, and his desire for these two Takaba's seemed to be increasing by the day which intrigued him.

"What is the situation on the photos Akihito took of the warehouse the other day?"

"I managed to get the editor to stop the run of those photos with the usual package and left a warning to stop all future pictures of the same nature." Kirishima nudged his glasses again before glancing at Asami with a searching look.

"Asami-sama, I apologise if this is out of my bounds...but, did you want me to send Suoh around to pick up the Takaba's?"

Asami crossed his legs and tapped his pointer finger on his lips as he thought about how he wanted the confrontation with the Takaba twins to begin. He wanted a hunt, but didn't know which method he wants to use once he has them in hand. One method may work for Akihito while it may not have the same effect on Akihiro. There was also their driver/bodyguard Takashi to take into account when it comes to Akihiro as well.

"What are the twins schedules like for the week?"

Kirishima fiddled with the tablet again before passing it over to Asami for his perusal. That generally meant that they must be pretty busy for the week if it was easier for the secretary to hand it over to Asami than to read it aloud.

"I could only manage to get most of the details in regards to Takaba Akihiro, Takaba Akihito is harder to pin down other than the pattern of sharing most meals with his brother." Kirishima reached into his suit to fish out the lighter and leaned over to light up Asami's cigarette as his gaze focussed on the schedule.

Asami looks over at Kirishima, "It seems that the only way to catch them together is when they meet for lunch." passing the tablet back to Kirishima, Asami decides on his course of action. "Find out where they go out for lunch and see if you can get me alone with Takaba Akihiro on Friday, seeing as he may be lunching alone that day."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

The limo pulls up to warehouse 5, Kirishima steps out to hold the door open for Asami. As he steps out he buttons his suit jacket together and smirks a little. "Lets go see what these punks have that makes you think they are worth my time, Kirishima."

 ****cue interrogation scene****

Asami looks down at the cowering punk at his feet. Once again they were just kids playing the adults game, not completely understanding the consequences of their actions.

"Kirishima, what is it these punks have that makes them so interesting?" a lighter clicked and smoke inhaled to be blown out over the bent heads in front of him.

"They claim that there is a new king-pin in town and that he is taking over your territory, Asami-sama."

Asami's brow rose, "Oh? How interesting..." Asami's foot kicks out and knocks the kid over onto his back. Making the kid hack up blood due to his cracked ribs and potential internal bleeding. "Do tell me names before I start getting irritated..."

The spiky haired kid, Ishida, whimpers and clutches at his cracked ribs. "H-h-h-his nam-me is Sazuki. He goes around to the Yankee kids and get them to sell his drugs."

"...and you think that is enough to make him think he is the king-pin of Tokyo?" Kirishima questions, making sure to take note of the name Ishida supplies as Asami glances over at him and nods.

Asami turns back to the punk kid, Ishida and smirks. "Well now, that just isn't good enough. I guess we will just need to...re-educate you on the matter."

 ****end interrogation scene****

Kirishima passes Asami a handkerchief for him to wipe his bloody hands on as he answers a call. "Hai, Suoh. Gomen, I will let Asami-sama know immediately." Kirishima ends the call before waiting for Asami to finish wiping his hands before taking the bloody handkerchief and wrapping it in plastic to be disposed of properly later.

"Asami-sama, Suoh has reported that Takaba Akihito has been spotted near Sion."

"Kirishima, make sure Suoh keeps an eye on the boy. Inform the driver that there has been a change of plans. It seems the hunt for Takaba Akihito may end sooner than expected."


	3. Chapter 3

***** All the same warnings and everything that I mentioned in the little note section from Chapter 1. I _do not_ own the characters except for my 2 OC's Takashi and Akihiro, all those credits go to the original creator and so on and so forth. This is just an outlet for my ideas and an experiment on whether I am to continue on starting to write full stories and not just one-shots or story prompts.**

 **As you are soon to find out as you read through this chapter, most if not all of the dialogue in this chapter are from the original manga. I did this to further set the scene and further the plot I am intertwining with my AU timeline to give some authenticity to the original story and characters as I change this as I go.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Ideas or prompts for future chapter are encouraged and welcomed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ****Akihito's POV****

 _SMACK!_

Akihito's head rebounded off the side of the building 'Sion' he had been currently staked-out beside. He quickly found his left arm yanked and twisted behind his back by a big, blonde goliath and spun around to face the man he had been hoping to catch in his viewfinder.

Asami Ryuichi.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akihito cried out as his arm was twisted painfully again and forced to look up at Asami. The man is even more imposing up close, Akihito thought as he took in the towering height, fit build and glowing gold eyes.

Said golden-eyed bastard pulled the cigarette from his mouth and spoke, "Takaba Akihito?" Akihito couldn't help but freeze as he sees those eyes sweep over his form, dirty from the long hours of stake-out. "So you're the one who's been catching the scoop about the private secretary of congress at the warehouse docks."

Akihito couldn't help but shiver and Asami started to lean in closer, "Trouble like that isn't good for business. I have something I'd like to ask you." Akihito guessed it was more along the lines of, " _You do as I say or else_ ", kind of discussion.

"What do you want with me? If you want the photos, they didn't even come out well! I threw them out! Now let me go." he wriggled in the tight grip on his person and tried to wriggle further out of Asami's reach but it was no use, it just made the bastard lean in further. Trapping him against the wall with an arm over his head and his aristocratic face so close to his. Inhaling in panic, Akihito smelt the cigarettes on Asami's breath.

"Now, now, Akihito. I doubt that to be true considering your brother-Akihiro, was it? - bought all that state of the art darkroom equipment just for you..." Asami leaned back slightly to take another drag of his cigarette before leaning forward and blowing out a cloud of smoke, his eyes glowing behind it. Giving Akihito an impression of a dragon. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just answer my question like a good boy. I really want to know some information. Won't you tell me?"

Peeking up at Asami between his bangs, Akihito hesitated before clenching his teeth, "I...I don't know what you're talking about...and even if I did tell you, what do you plan on doing-?"

A gasp left his lips as a knee was driven into his stomach, making him choke on his breath and almost throw up. Coughing, he fell to his knees in between the two thugs holding his arms as Asami let out a sinister sounding chuckle and flicked away his cigarette.

"Bad things happen to naughty boys. In this world, if you're going to go sticking your nose in other people's business, you'll have to take better care of yourself...and your little brother."

Akihito flinched at the mention of his little brother, _Hiro must be kept out of this! This is bad, Asami knows about him!_ Squinting an eye he assessed that due to his partial collapse some of the grip on his arms had lessoned. Sucking in a deep breath he lifted his leg and kicked out at the megane holding his right arm, shocking both of the thugs into loosening their grips further.

 _Now's my chance!_

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

He heard behind him, which he paid no mind to. Akihito was determined to get away from the dangerous situation he found himself in. He ran towards the next closest building and jumped around the door before sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could.

Bursting through the roof-top door he skidded to a stop before the railing and looked down at the height he was at before glancing towards the door as the sound of footsteps came closer and onto the roof-top with him. Despite the run, Asami didn't seem at all out of breath. _Oh, this is bad_.

"There's nowhere to run now." Asami took the opportunity to step closer towards his position up against the railing. Smirking all the way. "Caught like a rat in a trap."

Staring right in Asami's eyes, Akihito smirked and began to lean further over the railing. "I've been in worse situations than being chased by a bunch of old Yakuza." with that parting shot, he sprung over the railing, plummeting seemingly to his death.

* * *

 ****Asami's POV****

Asami frowned as he watched the boy run towards the building, ignoring the calls of his men. "Damn punk...he's an idiot to go running into the building..." Asami began to make his way towards the building that the boy ran into as Suoh continued, "...there's nothing but the roof that way."

* _ **on the roof-top**_ *

Asami smirked as he sees the boy up against the railing, very much resembling a trapped rat. "There's nowhere to run now." Asami began to move closer to the boy, Suoh and Kirishima fanning out on his sides, ready to catch the brat if he tried to make a run for it. "Caught like a rat in a trap."

But to Asami's surprise, the little brat just met his gaze and a mischievous smirk spread over his fair features. _He can't be thinking of_...Asami's thoughts halted as the brat flung himself over the railing. He walked closer and using one hand to balance himself, Asami leaned over the railing to see the body of the brat splashed all over the asphalt.

"Wha-!?"

"He jumped off!"

Glancing down over the busy street, surprised when he had yet to hear any screams, he spots the brat hanging from the buildings sign. It wasn't long before someone started to look up and the commotion began, the crowd began to shriek as they took in the precariously hanging teen and began contacting the authorities.

"Hey! There's someone up there!"

"Oh my God!"

Meeting the brats gaze, Asami had to hide a smile as he sees the brat stare at him defiantly and stick his tongue out at him. Pushing away from the railing, Asami couldn't help but let out a few small chuckles and turned to Suoh who was standing shocked on his right.

"Did you see that?"

"Uh...yes, sir. I can't believe he jumped off at this height."

Brushing back the loose strands of hair, he lets smile curve over his lips. "I didn't think he had it in him..."

* * *

 ****Akihito's POV****

After the authorities helped him down from the building sign and dodging the officers request for the reason of his escapade he made his way to see his friend Yamazaki. _There's no way I'm explaining why I had to run in the first place._

"Hey, Yama-san who is that guy?"

He felt more than saw Yamazaki sigh before taking a drink from his coffee and frowning down at him. "There you go doing crazy things again...But...that man might've been Asami."

Akihito frowned and looked down at his covered stomach, he knew that there was going to be a decent-sized bruise by tomorrow morning. _Something I'm not prepared to explain to Hiro-nii_. Cue sweat drop. "They chased after me, you know! Isn't it bad enough that guy kicked me in the stomach?"

Yamazaki shook the newspaper in his hands and smacked Akihito over the head with it, annoyance prominent in his voice. "That's why I've been telling ya'! Quit getting yourself involved in the drug scandals!" unknown to Akihito that Yamazaki was mentally stressing over " _The last thing I need is that brother of his kicking up a stink, the chief is riding my ass hard enough already_!"

*** **I'm sure we all know how the rest of the canon conversation goes, so I don't feel the need to type it all out :)** ***

* * *

 ****Asami's POV****

"Also, about the young punk, it seems he's a friend of Detective Yamazaki. It's believed he hasn't leaked any information to the police."

"Understood. Right. I'll handle the rest." hanging up the phone and turning to switch of the mute TV, Asami contemplated the events from a few hours ago.

 _Like a Koma* Dancing on the GO Board_. The image of the brat up against the buildings railing floats throw Asami's mind and it makes him smile. "This should be fun."

Leaning his head against his hand, Asami brushed a finger over his lip and he memorised the look on the brats face as he looked straight into his eyes as he jumped. "I think I'd like to play with him a bit more..."

* * *

 ****Akihiro's POV****

He dropped the folders in his hands that he pulled from his art supply closet as he felt a sick sense of foreboding creep over him. The noise caught Takashi's attention though and he stuck his head in the doorway, "Hiro-sama?"

Hiro shook himself and looked down at he mess he'd made. It's nothing. _Oni-san called in just a few hours ago and said things were going fine and he should be back early tomorrow for breakfast_...


	4. Chapter 4

**** Once again, the characters featured in this piece of fiction _**do not**_ belong to me, with the exception of Akihiro and Takashi.

I would also like to thank everyone who has chosen to favourite/follow this story and those who left reviews. It means a lot to me that you took the time to leave me a review, I will always try to reply to your messages as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience while waiting for this chapter, this is my first attempt at smut so any honest reviews over this chapter will be very much appreciated :)

Happy Reading!

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Self-insert OC, Bondage, AU, eventual threesome, Violence, Sibling Incest** **(?)** **.**

 **There will be SMUT in this chapter so if you don't like, don't read :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 ****Akihito's POV****

Akihito made sure he more prepared this time for his stake-out down at the warehouse docks. He made sure to take the pack prepared for him by Takashi and a jacket at the insistence of his brother and made sure to check in on his progress whenever it was safe to do so.

Speaking of checking in, he better quickly call Hiro-nii before the meeting begins. "Hey, Hiro-nii! Just calling to check in to let you know everything is fine for now."

"Are you wearing that jacket I told Takashi to give you? This isn't the kind of weather to be messing around in, Nii-san!"

Chuckling, Akihito pulls the mentioned jacket closer around him. "Yes, Nii-san. I am wearing the jacket, I also have the pack you got Takashi to give me as well. You have no need to worry. I will be home for breakfast, but I have to go now, Nii-san! The meeting is about to start."

Giving the last of his goodbyes, he hung up and slipped the phone into his jacket before checking over his camera lens. Readjusting his cap, Takaba scanned over the warehouse entrance looking for signs of the meeting that's supposed to be taking place any minute now. Yamazaki had called earlier that day and mentioned that a drug deal was supposed to be happening, but what if he was sent on a fool's errand?

Perking up, Akihito spots a figure walking in front of the warehouse entrance, finding it odd that there was only one guy but shrugged it off and began to assess the man with his camera lens. Focussing the lenses further, the figures identity becomes clear.

 _It...it's...Asami._. _.?_

As soon as the realisation crossed his mind, Akihito watches as a sick grin rosses Asami's face and sees those golden eyes look straight at him. Jerking back in shock, Akihito wasn't even able to begin to start escaping because a giant hand with a cloth wrapped around his face. Suffocating him...

As he lost conciseness, Akihito felt his prone form picked up and thrown over a wide shoulder.

 _Hiro-nii_...

* * *

 ***WARNING: SMUT! ***

Akihito slowly came to from the throbbing in his head and felt chilled. Grunting, he struggled to open his eyes as he began to register that he wasn't at his stake-out position, he was somewhere else...but where? Breathing, Akihito could smell distinctive cigarettes, but was unsure as to why they were so familiar to him...

"Ah, so you're awake. Takaba Akihito."

Akihito's eyes shot open, regardless of the pain that ripped through his brain and stared up in shock at -

"A-Asami!?"

It was only when Akihito tried to move his body that he realised that he was bound in leather and nude. His ankles bound to his thighs and knees spread out wide, exposing all of him to the man standing in front of him.

"What is this?! Hey!" Akihito couldn't fight his bodies instinct to fight out of the restraints, but found that it was useless. He had no leverage and there was no slack in the leather at all. Meanwhile, Asami just leaned up against the baseboard of the bed looming behind him, smoking those cigarettes of his.

 _That was why they were familiar! The only person I know who smokes those are Asami!_

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Asami leans closer towards him. "I thought I'd grant you your wish." Asami reached forward and pushed at Akihito's leg, making him lean back even further, exposing everything to him even more than he was already. A sense of foreboding swept over Akihito as he takes in the predatory look on Asami's face. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

Puffing on his cigarette, Asami's head tilted to the side as his eyes swept down Akihito's body, lingering on his soft penis. "What a view..."

Akihito couldn't help but still wriggle, trying to right himself and get Asami to stop looking at him that way, goosebumps forming over his skin as Asami's eyes darkened further as he continued to fight him.

"S-stop staring!"

Asami seemed to ignore him and continued to lean further in, placing one hand over his mouth, silencing him and reached back into his pocket. "You look scared...you wanted to know more about me, right?"

Asami had seemed to have found what he was reaching for and pulls out a small tube, filled partly with a small crystallised substance and popped the lid open under his nose. Obviously going to force Akihito into breathing in whatever was in that tube.

"I'll tell you, then. We have all the time in the world."

Akihito tried to hold his breath to not breathe it in, but with Asami suddenly covering his mouth he had been unable to breathe in deeply beforehand and was now trying to hold his breath in with only a small supply of oxygen. He began to feel the pressure building in his chest and the throbbing in his head increased to painful levels, forcing him to breathe in deeply. Taking in whatever was in the tube as he struggled to get oxygen in his lungs.

After a few inhales, Asami pulls the tube away and pops the lid back on, releasing his hold over Akihito's mouth as he does so. Coughing, Akihito began to feel something...strange sweep over his body as he breathes in much needed oxygen. His head pounding all the while.

"How's it feel?" a finger pushes his chin up from its fallen position on his chest to look up into golden eyes.

"What...what was that?"

Asami tilts his head to the side and Akihito soon feels a smooth wetness brush over his sensitive ears. Asami was licking him! "You'll start feeling good real soon."

It seemed with those words, a dam seemed to have broken. Whatever drug was in that tube was quickly spreading its affect all over his body. Akihito could feel his body begin to lightly perspire as his body temperature rose and his heart began to pound. He could feel a warmth settle low in his stomach, penis stirring. A pair of hands began to rub all over his skin, setting him on fire as the heat began to increase. Akihito couldn't think! All he could focus on was the pounding of his heart and those hands caressing all over his body.

"What's this? You're already hard." a large hand firmly grasped his cock, squeezing lightly before beginning to stroke.

"Ah! No!" Akihito tried to protest, but he couldn't control himself. His body was so sensitive and that callused hand stroking him was too much.

"Little slut."

Just as Akihito thought he would climax, that hand pulled away. He opened his eyes that he didn't realise he had closed and watched as Asami picked up a long thin tube and clicking his tongue before glancing down at him.

"You're not cumming yet." hands grabbed his cock again and a finger rubbed over his tip. "I bet you've never been teased down here, hm?" with that, something was shoved ruthlessly down and caused Akihito's eyes to tear up and gasp. Shivering, Akihito hunched over the best he could to get away from the pain, but it was no use. The bindings and Asami's hands kept him in place.

Asami leans down and licks around the tube piercing his cock, "Crying already?"

"No!"

Akihito felt the pressure increase and looked down to see Asami tying a leather cord around the base of his cock and balls. He gaze shifts up from his tortured cock and get caught in Asami's golden eyes, mesmerised as a tongue peaks out and flicks against the tube.

"I'll be real good to you now."

As Akihito falls further down into mind-numbing pleasure, he is unresisting as Asami begins to play around positioning his body this way and that. Akihito soon finds himself in a position with his arms tied behind his back, bit in his mouth, thighs wrapped together as he wriggles on a wide vibrator shoved inside him.

"You're too cute. When I see a boy as cheeky and weak as you, I can't help but want to torture him."

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

Akihito blinks back into semi-focus as he hears a camera shutter go off several times. Looking up he sees Asami standing over him, grinning with his precious camera in his hands.

"This camera's important to you, isn't it? You're never without it."

Akihito tries to flinch away, turning his face away from the camera as much as he can in his position. All he could think about what how he needed to get away from Asami and get his camera back!

"This is just the big scoop you wanted, right? Perhaps I'll hand this camera in to the publishers you're working with."

Akihito turns his face away, looking down dejectedly. The last thing he needed was to get further involved with Asami if this is what will end his career. Akihito felt a hand run over his hair before undoing the belt holding the bit in his mouth.

"...or do you want me to return the film to you?"

Swallowing a few times and opening and closing his mouth before he could get a word out, Akihito managed to stutter out, "G-give it b-back." and couldn't control the tears anymore, letting a few slip down his cheek.

Asami hushed him and wiped the tear off his cheek tenderly, pulling him away from the bench he was stationed on and into the cradle of his arms. "Just let me hold you..."

Akihito unwittingly let his body relax into the surprising comfort that was Asami's arms, unknowingly letting Asami's fingers slip inside him. Akihito jerked and tried to jump out of Asami's hold, but couldn't as he was speared by a large hot heat that wasn't anything like the toys Asami had been previously used when playing with him before.

 _A...Asami's?!_...

Shocked, Akihito couldn't respond other than to gasp as Asami's cock pushed it's way further into him, stretching him even further than the toys. As much as Akihito tried to protest, he couldn't deny the pleasure that he felt as the cock brushed _that_ spot inside him repeatedly.

Akihito found himself bracing himself against the bench he had been splayed all over most of the night and could only hold on as Asami began to thrust deeper. He shivered as he felt Asami's shirt brush over his back and felt the warm puffs of air breathed against the back of his neck as Asami shifted closer over him.

"Akihito. Don't forget this. This pain I give you..." Asami took that moment to thrust harshly, "...and the pleasure."

* * *

 ** _**Change in scene, Akihito is now outside of Asami's building (The next morning)**_**

 _If you want to survive in this world, you'll have to start wising up._

 _Keep your eyes open to make out the truth._

 _If you can't then you never know when you'll fall into the dark hole again..._

Akihito leaned back against the side of the building he had escaped from, basking in the cool breeze drifting through the city and trying to ignore the pain shooting up his spine and the dull throbbing in his head. He knew that whatever drug that Asami gave him might leave him with a headache for the rest of the day if not longer, but wasn't too worried about that at the moment. He was more worried about how easy it was for Asami to play him and he also knew that if Asami didn't want him free he wouldn't have been able to leave the room let alone the building like he had just done so.

He breathed out a sigh before glancing down at his watch, "I have an hour or two to grab my gear from my stake-out sight before making it home for a shower before Nii-san wakes up for breakfast..."

Akihito pushed himself away from the wall with a foot as he pulls his jacket closer around himself before heading down to the warehouse docks, hoping that his gear was still where he left it. He wouldn't know how to explain this one to Nii-san if he didn't come home with it without giving away too much.

* * *

****A big thank you to my beta-reader who encouraged me to complete the smut scene to the present extent. I was going to cut it, but I was told I shouldn't as it was fine the way it was for my first smut scene. Some aspects of the smut scene have been taken out, such as the camera film fiasco as I wasn't comfortable with writing that level of smut just yet.

There will be chapters in this story that are as seen in the manga as there are certain plot points/scenes that I love that would be perfect for the characters/relationship development that I just can't help but keep in the plot so apologies if it bothers you, but it helps my story flow and intersect with my OC's. My OC"s will be making an appearance again in Chapter 5 and something I have been looking forward to writing: The Morning After Breakfast Scene with Hiro-nii. *squee* I don't want to ruin it too much for you, but you will start to see a more sadistic Hiro-nii as the chapters progress...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**** Once again, the characters featured in this piece of fiction _**do not**_ belong to me, with the exception of Akihiro and Takashi.

This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, I don't really know why but it may be due to my excitement to actually get to this part in this story, or my planning out for the next few chapters are super reliant on the interactions within this chapter...who knows *shrug*, but lets get on with the story!

Ps. Akihito will be referred to as 'Aki' from now on as a nickname, same with Akihiro 'Hiro'

Happy reading!

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Self-insert OC, Bondage, AU, eventual threesome, Violence, Sibling Incest** **(?)** **.**

* * *

 ****Akihito's POV****

Akihito quickly made his way up to his position near the warehouse where he had been snatched from, hoping that his gear was still there and not 'repurposed' by rival photographers or the police.

"Yes! It's still all here"

Bending down, he gathered up his discarded cap and zipped up the bag after ruffling through it to see that all of his gear was still where it had been left last night. With another glance at his watch, Akihito noticed that he was cutting it close to when Hiro got up for the day and he needed to start seriously moving if he wanted a chance to get home in time.

** _at home_ **

Akihito quickly punched in the code to unlock the front gate before making his way up to the front door, which was opened by Takashi just as he ran up the last few steps.

"Welcome home, Takaba-sama."

Out of breath and mumbling through the morning greetings, Akihito kicked off his shoes before heading towards his room. _Alright! Made it just in time before Hiro-nii gets up for the day_. Akihito quickly dumped his bag beside his bed before heading to the bathroom to freshen up before Hiro was woken up by Takashi for their morning routine. As he showered, Akihito could only slightly make out the noises coming from the kitchen and assumed that Takashi was already making breakfast. Akihito thought to when he had gone back to the warehouse docks and the surprise that he felt that his gear was where he had (unwillingly) left it behind. When he had left some of his gear behind accidently in the past it had been stolen or vandalised when he had remembered to go back for it. By the time he managed to train it back home, it was almost too late and thankfully Hiro was still asleep when he got home.

 _The last thing I want to do was try to explain why I didn't call and why I have marks all over_...

Jumping out of the shower, he got dressed and made his way to the small dining table where Takashi had started to set up the breakfast placements. Turning away from the dishes he was setting up, Takashi greeted him with a small bow and a 'good morning, Akihito-sama' before heading off; presumably to get Hiro up for the day.

Making his way to his seat, Akihito tried to tug his long sleeves down even further. _Damn, I should've worn a different sweater...these sleeves are too short!_

"Morning, Onii-san!"

Jerking his head and pushing his arms under the table, Akihito saw his brother cover his mouth with his hand when he yawned while he made his way over to his seat at the table. Takashi who had been closely following behind Hiro, made his way back to the kitchen to grab the last few elements of the breakfast he had prepared for them.

"Morning, Hiro-nii." Akihito tried to act naturally as Hiro's attention turned to him fully. He could feel himself start to fidget under the gaze he felt pinned by and the sweeping eyes over his form. Akihito could only watch in anxious anticipation as Hiro's gaze seemed to harden at something before his eyes locked with his. Heart pounding, Akihito could only gulp as the stare down continued. Sweat started to bead at his temples and upper lip as they seemed to be locked in a stare down and he tried to not give in and blurt out what happened.

"Did you get any good shots, Onii-san?" Akihito slumped in relief as a disarming smile spread over Hiro's face and that his attention was grabbed by Takashi who had just entered the room with coffee. Perfect timing.

Unbeknown to him that Hiro's smile had turned into a frown when Akihito's gaze drifted down to the coffee placed before him.

* * *

 ****Akihiro's POV****

Hiro frowned when he saw Aki turn away from him to glance up at Takashi as he laid the miso soup and steamed rice on the table. _It seems that nii-san is hiding something from me...well...why don't I just get it out of him?_ Hiro could feel the smirk spread over his face as he took another glance over his brother.

Waiting until Aki had taken a bite of rice, Hiro began his task of interrogating his brother. "So, nii-san. You didn't call like you were supposed to and only came home shortly before I was woken up. Care to explain?" Beginning to eat his meal, Hiro watched as Aki froze and seemed to struggle to swallow his rice and his eyes looked away from Hiro's. _Yes, he was hiding something._

As Hiro swept his gaze over his brother he saw…markings decorating his exposed collarbones where Aki's sweater slipped off his shoulder as he fidgeted in his seat. Whatever happened last night or this morning very much didn't include _just_ the stake-out Aki had planned. Hiro didn't bother to hear the stumbling excuses that Aki tried to come up with, but rather focussed on the kiss marks decorating Aki's skin around his collarbone and jaw. _Someone got to him first_...

Placing his chopsticks down, Hiro leaned well into Aki's space and began to punctuate his words with pokes to each of the kiss marks decorating his brothers skin. "Care. To. Explain. These. Nii-san?" with a poke to the last mark, Hiro leaned back with an insincere closed-eyed smile.

The smile widened when he noticed the marks wrapped around Aki's wrists when hands came up to try and shield the marks from view. "Um...n-nothing."

"Really? They don't look like nothing to me though, nii-san." tilting his head a bit, Hiro made a point of drawing Aki's gaze down to his exposed wrists. Clearly displaying the restraint marks that had been left on his brothers skin. Aki fidgeted in his seat and seemed to give up eating and obviously tried to find a way out of explaining what really happened to him on his own accord.

"We remember what happened the last time you tried to hide things from me, don't we nii-san?" Aki's fidgeting got worse and his gaze began to look around for the exists, obviously trying to estimate if he could make it to the door before Takashi could grab him. Rising from his seat, Hiro made his way behind Aki's and placed his hands harshly down on his brothers shoulders, effectively pinning him to his seat.

Leaning in close, breath brushing Aki's ear, Hiro whispered his last warning. "Why don't you explain to me why you are covered in the marks now and I might let you go easier..."

* * *

 ****Asami's POV****

Asami was already in the office, his first meeting of the day had gone well. It seemed that the Diet member needed to be reminded of his place regularly otherwise he began to make trouble. It hadn't taken long to get the police forces attention away from the warehouse docks with a few well placed bribes and threats.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Asami smirked as he remembered the fun he had with a little blond hell-kitten last night. That Akihito had turned out to be a better playmate than he had originally anticipated, he had responded so well to stimuli.

"Kirishima, make sure that we have our people keeping an eye on the Takaba brothers at all times. I want to know what they are doing constantly." With a side eye glance, he saw the secretary bow his head in agreement and message his orders to the bodyguard department before turning back to the window to glance over the view while remembering the little 'game' he played with the oldest Takaba brother. _Now I just need to get Akihiro alone to see if he is as sensitive as his older brother..._

Asami was interrupted from his thoughts when Kirishima's cell phone started to ring and he listened in on the conversation. "Suoh? Yes, I will inform Asami-sama right away."

Kirishima put his phone away and turned to Asami, his face grave. "Sir, we have a problem down at warehouse 5 that you need to look at."

** _at warehouse 5_ **

Asami's fingers tightened around his cigarette as he took in the mess that was in front of him. It seemed that someone decided to leave him a 'gift' strung up in the centre of the warehouse and whoever did it made sure to make a point to incapacitate the guards surrounding the building with tranquilizers before beginning to stage the 'gift' presented before him. The warehouse was filled with the metallic scent of spilled blood and bodily fluids, making the atmosphere in the warehouse chilled as the crew began to take photos and begin the clean-up.

"Asami-sama, our men have been taken back to headquarters for a check-up. But it seems that tranquilizers that were used weren't too strong, just enough to leave them unconscious for an hour or so for the perpetrator to make their way inside and stage this..." Kirishima adjusted his glasses as he took in once again what was left strung up in front of Asami.

"Do we know who this is, Kirishima?"

"I believe that the police shield number is that of Detective Yamazaki..."

Asami took that in and frowned. It seemed that someone had discovered the corruption of the detective and decided to make a message out of him. What was left of the body clearly showed that whoever did this has a lot of contempt for Yamazaki and this message was left as a warning for Asami if the display in his own warehouse was any indication.

Yamazaki was strung up and tortured before he had been killed, but it was _how_ that had Asami questioning the identity of the perpetrator. The detective has been strung up with chains in the position of a crucifixion with his eyes removed. But that wasn't even the half of it, it was what had been cut and pulled through his throat that had Asami cautious.

"Asami-sama, the tongue pulled through the front of the throat is something that is normally done for someone who had lied or in the case of the detective, 'snitched'. Whoever did this knew about Yamazaki's dealings with you and decided to take action against him."

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, Asami's eyes drifted over the body once more before focussing on the mark branded into Yamazaki's tongue. "...and the mark on the tongue?"

"I'm sorry, Asami-sama. But that mark isn't something I have seen before and will need time to research it."

"Make sure to be swift about it, Kirishima. It seems we have another player entering the field."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

 ****Akihito's POV****

Sighing, Akihito shouldered his bag strap again as he made his way out of the editors office. It seemed that most of the leads have dried up and his trips to see Yamazaki were useless. It was made clear that Yamazaki had vanished from Tokyo and Akihito almost found himself arrested under suspicion of Yamazaki's disappearance but thankfully Takashi managed to take care of that for him before the situation blew out of control.

 _Whatever was happening within the criminal underground has them all silent_...

After the disaster that was yesterday's breakfast, Akihito wasn't too keen on going home just yet. Hiro had been stalled in getting the answers out of him when his phone had gone off and he had to take the important call. A 'saved-by-the-bell' situation. Akihito was thankful that Hiro's showcase at the gallery was happening tonight otherwise he knew Hiro would have had him spilling out the details of that night.

Akihito was interrupted from his thoughts by Mitarai sidling up to him, "I see that you have also received the bad news."

"Yeah, the editor believed that something big has happened that has all the informants silent...whatever it is, it has them too scared to give up tips for us."

Mitarai threw an arm over his shoulders and leaned in close, "Oh well, Aki. At least you have your otouto supporting you. I heard that his showcase with the gallery is on tonight and many big names are believed to be attending..."

Brushing Mitarai's arm off him, Akihito huffed and continued his way down the hallway towards the elevator. "No way! The only one's getting involved from the media are invitations only!" Akihito couldn't believe that Mitarai thought he could weasel out a media pass for him, though he wasn't surprised that Mitarai tried to make digs at him about his brother supporting him.

While Akihito may not be generating the biggest income from his criminal photography, it didn't mean that it was his only source of income. Akihito knew that Hiro's genius tended to overshadow him a lot and it didn't really bother him. They were their own people and Hiro never made a point of shoving his successes into Aki's face, so he didn't feel the jealousy and competition that others tended to believe that he would/should have. Akihito was taught along with Hiro how to use the stock market and business investments to generate income so that they were free to pursue their creative outlets without consequences or financial restrictions.

Akihito was once again interrupted from his thoughts, though this time it wasn't from another buzzing photographer, it was his mobile. Fumbling through his jacket pockets, Akihito didn't think anything of the unknown caller before answering, "Takaba Akihito, speaking."

The smooth cadence over the phone made Akihito go rigid and clench his hand around the device. "Akihito...I hope you didn't think you could escape me."

"How did you get this number?!"

"Fu-fu, now now, don't get your tail all in a twist, little kitten. Information like this isn't hard to find." 

* * *

****Kirishima's POV****

Kirishima stood off to the side of his bosses desk as Asami-sama faced the windows spanning the back of his office, chuckling into the phone.

"Fu-fu, now, don't get your tail all in a twist, little kitten. Information like this isn't hard to find."

Kirishima was shocked at how Asami seemed to relax as he continued his conversation with the Takaba brat. It seems that ever since Kirishima informed Asami of the boy, he began to become fixated on learning everything there is to know about not only Akihito, but his younger twin brother, Akihiro as well. Whatever it was that interested Asami-sama so, Kirishima didn't know and he found himself wishing that he never find out.

After about ten minutes, Asami-sama finally hung up on the Takaba brat before turning around to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"Asami-sama, I organised the tickets for Akihiro-sama's gallery showcase. It appears that many of the high profile guests are due to arrive around 6pm for preshow drinks and appetizers..." While Asami looked over the tickets and the information provided about the show, Kirishima thought about the younger Takaba brother.

Takaba Akihiro is a respectable member of society and is a recognised genius within several fields, so much so that Kirishima couldn't bring himself to loathe such a successful person. Unlike the older brother...the Takaba family as a whole was very respected and upper class inherited nobility from both the paternal and maternal sides of the family and from what Kirishima could find, they were all happily married. From what he could also find, the parents of the twins were happy to let their kids explore their creative sides and to pursue their own path. Kirishima found himself reluctantly impressed with both of the brats successes, considering how young they were they had accomplished a lot in such a short time. He couldn't deny the talent Akihito had in photography either, despite the brats fixation on criminal photography recently…

"Kirishima, arrange for the limo to pick me up and don't bother with a plus one, my 'plus one' is already there..." Kirishima nodded as Asami trailed off with a smirk spreading over his face. _Those Takaba boys better watch out, a predator has set his sights on them_... _and judging by the look on his bosses face...they weren't going to be able to get away so easily…_

* * *

 ****Hiro's POV****

Hiro was busy being bustled about by Takashi as they got ready for the showcase that started in just half an hour. However, as the artist, Hiro had to be present early to welcome guests and shake hands with the high-profilers so as to soothe egos and foster business connections. Which was a very tedious and tiring process for Hiro that never changed, it had been the same since he became a 'known' artist and model; and as Hiro had no plans to stop pursuing his interests, continuous.

"Hiro-sama, we must go greet the guests now." Takashi softly intoned while brushing down the invisible lint from Hiro's shoulders. More of an act of comfort as he understood that these events made Hiro uncomfortable, but knew them to be necessary for Hiro to maintain his 'status' within the artisan community.

"Yes, of course. Let the games begin." Turning away from the mirror after one final check on his appearance, Hiro made his way towards the hall. Takashi following close behind so as to buffer some of the more….enthusiastic guests.

** _short time later_ **

Hiro had been trying to edge away from one of the very many persistent guests who wanted to 'talk' to him. _More like try to bed me_. Hiro thought sourly. It took all his training to prevent a scowl and disgust from showing, instead making a signal to Takashi who stood behind him that he needed a step-in.

Takashi was smooth in his handling of these situations, he always made a point of softly inserting his presence at his side and handing him his mobile stating that a very important call that couldn't wait needed to be taken. Platitudes were made and Hiro was able to quickly walk away to the balcony for a breather and to cool his head. Stuffy politicians became lecherous when they think they can use their position to garner sexual favors. Or, some of the better offers were of sponsorship as if Hiro was some start-up or easy lay that could be taken advantage of. He didn't need their money…or their affections.

It was the smell of cigarettes that made Hiro realize he wasn't as alone as he first thought. Turning towards where the wafting smell originates from, Hiro took in the towering man casually leaning against the balcony rail. Dressed smartly in a three-piece suit with artfully slicked back hair, the man cut an impressive figure.

"Good evening." _my god, that voice!_ Pulling his wandering gaze from that gorgeous body, Hiro met the man's eyes and froze. Piercing gold eyes stared down at him, sharp and all consuming. Hiro felt that he was being eaten alive in that gaze and couldn't bring himself to be disgusted by the blatant interest in those eyes either. There was something about this man that just drew him in… 

* * *

****Asami's POV****

"Good evening."

Asami made sure to use a neutral greeting so as not to frustrate Takaba Akihiro any more than he had been so far. From what Asami had observed so far from the younger Takaba brother; was that he was indeed correct in thinking that he should approach the youngest in a different direction. It seemed that Akihiro was well versed in the art 'socializing' of the upper class and knew his way around the 'game' so to speak.

It took a certain level of manipulation to be able to dodge that many lecherous invitations without ruffling the feathers of egocentric upper society socialite's and politicians while maintaining control over ones true feelings. And to have mastered it at such a young age…

Yes, Takaba Akihiro will be a challenge. Though, perhaps persuading the boy to be attracted to him wouldn't be the biggest hurdle considering the interested sweep of his body he just got. It of course wouldn't be hard for Asami to be attracted to the boy either, not with how he looked in person as compared to the photos Kirishima gathered for him. The pictures couldn't capture the sheer intelligence in those unique eyes or the fire burning just as brightly as his brothers either. Though considerably shorter than his brother, Asami found himself pleased with the sheer difference in height. He always liked being able to tower over his lovers, it also made them easier to physically manipulate them into the positions he liked in the secret room…

"Good evening…" the request for his name was unspoken, but heard and Asami let his usual smirk show as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Asami Ryuichi, quite an amazing display of talent in your show. I'm glad I was able to secure a ticket despite it being so last minute." Asami was sincere in his compliments about the boys talent, he certainly had a gift when it came to the arts and Asami was never one to not appreciate art and compliment where compliments are due.

His smirk deepened as the carefully hidden defensiveness in the boys shoulders relaxed, the tightly controlled expression also easing into a more honest expression. It seemed that Asami's sincerity was heard and appreciated after all the false pretenses inside.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you are enjoying my art." 

* * *

**A/N** :  
Kirishima surprise POV! I thought to experiment a little, please let me know if you would like a little Kirishima surprise every now and again and I will try to deliver!  
I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dry, I needed them to meet somehow and considering I did mention that Hiro was having a showcase I thought it would be a good neutral space for these two to meet.  
I would also like to mention that I am still getting used to the formatting with this site so if it's inconsistent and that bothers you I'm sorry but I think I have it sorted now.  
I'm finding myself stuck on ideas on where to go next for the next chapter, I want to write you guys some smut as you've been very patient with me. Please leave me a review on what YOU would like to see happen in the next chapter(s), it will really help me out to jog the old muse.


End file.
